hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Vivica Fox
|birthplace = Los Angeles, California, USA |voices = Lasandra Dixon |appear = Hitman: Absolution }} Vivica Anjanetta Fox (born July 30, 1964) is an American actress and television producer. She is best known for her roles in the films Independence Day, Set It Off, Soul Food, Why Do Fools Fall In Love, and Kill Bill: Vol. 1. Fox is also the voice actress of Lasandra Dixon, the leader of the Saints in the latest entry of the Hitman series, Hitman: Absolution. Early Life Fox, who is of African American and Native American descent,Vivica A. Fox "Cover/Three Can Play That Game" Interview with Kam Williams.Vivica A. Fox 'Cover/Three Can Play That Game' Interview with Kam Williams. was born in South Bend, Indiana, the daughter of Everlyena, a pharmaceutical technician, and William Fox, a private school administrator.Vivica A. Fox Biography. She is a graduate of Arlington High School in Indianapolis, Indiana and Golden West College with an Associate Art degree in Social Sciences. Career Fox moved to California to attend Golden West College. While in California she started acting professionally, first on soap operas such as Generations, Days of our Lives and The Young and the Restless. She was cast as Emily Franklin in the pilot episode of ABC's Living Dolls, a spin-off of the sitcom Who's the Boss? but was replaced with Halle Berry for the remaining episodes. Another early role saw her as Patti LaBelle's fashion designer daughter, Charisse Chamberlain, on the NBC TV series Out All Night. She also appeared as Jazz's sister on the hit show The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air and on Beverly Hills, 90210. She got her big break in film in two 1996 movies, Independence Day, and Set It Off. From 2004 to 2006 Fox starred in and co-produced the Lifetime Network drama series, Missing. Fox was a judge on The WB's talent show The Starlet. Fox participated in the third season of ABC's hit television show, Dancing with the Stars, she was voted off after the fourth week. In September 2007, she appeared in the sixth season of HBO’s Curb Your Enthusiasm as a mother of a family displaced by a hurricane and taken in by Larry and Cheryl. Then, on October 1, she appeared in an episode of the show The Game. In August 2008, she filmed Shark City in Toronto.Shark City. Fox also hosted her own VH1 reality series entitled Glam God (2008). In 2009, Fox served as celebrity spokesperson for the newly revamped Psychic Friends Network. After receiving backlash for her involvement with the network, Fox denied any involvement with the company, despite having filmed a commercial and promo video which had already gone to air.Celebritology 2.0; A New Psychic Friend: Vivica A. Fox. On March 2, 2010, while Fox appeared as a guest on The Wendy Williams Show, Fox announced that she would be starring in a play entitled Cheaper to Keep Her, produced by I'm Ready Productions. Fox was one of TV Guide Network's red carpet correspondents for the 82nd Academy Awards which were held on Sunday, March 7, 2010. Personal Life In December 1998, Fox married singer Christopher Harvest. The couple divorced in 2002.Vivica A. Fox files for divorce from husband. Fox later dated rapper 50 Cent in 2003.50 Cent Casts Vivica Fox In New Video. Filmography Due to the extensive amount of film and television appearances being to long to list here Fox's full filmography can be viewed here. Significant Roles *Charisse Chamberlain in Out All Night (1992-1993) *Jasmine Dubrow in Independence Day (1996) *Francesca "Frankie" Sutton in Se It Off (1996) *Lysterine in Booty Call (1997) *Ms. B. Haven in Batman & Robin (1997) *Queen of Sheba in Solomon (1997) *Robyn Buckley in Getting Personal (1998) *Debi LeCure in Idle Hands (1999) *Dr. Lillian Price in City of Angels (2000) *Pauline in Little Secrets (2001) *Michelle Langford in Juwanna Mann (2002) *Vernita Green in Kill Bill Vol. 1 (2003) *Lisa in Ride or Die (2003) *Future Monique in Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time (2003) *FBI Agent Nicole Scott in 1800 Missing (2004-2006) *Shanté Smith in Three Can Play That Game (2007) *Loretta Black in Curb Your Enthusiasm (2007-2009) *Sgt. Louisa Morely in Major Movie Star (2008) *Nutella in The Slammin' Salmon (2009) *Samantha Deatherage in Junkyard Dog (2010) Gallery Hitman-Absolution-Vivica-Fox-Interview_1.jpg External Links *Official Website. *Vivica Fox's profile on the Internet Movie Database. Video References Category:Hitman: Absolution Voice Actors